Touch-and-close fastener parts of this type are used in a wide variety of areas, especially in fastening systems, for example, on articles of clothing, luggage, pieces of furniture, linings in vehicle interiors, etc., and are accordingly known in very widely varying designs. Typically, the touch-and-close fastener part is a textile surface touch-and-close fastener with mushroom-shaped interlocking elements and is generally made of a plastic material. On a back that faces away from the connecting elements, the touch-and-close fastener part can have a coating, for example, an adhesive layer.
Another application of a touch-and-close fastener part is the connection or fastening of an abrasive wheel to an abrasive holder. EP 0 781 629 B1 discloses an abrasive wheel including a layer having an abrasive that is impermeable to particle flow and that can be fastened directly or indirectly via an adapter to an abrasive holder in a work environment. Openings penetrate at least the layer having the abrasive. A hook and loop fastener adaptation layer is designed to be permeable to gas and particles. The openings are made as perforations through which gas and particles can flow and are distributed almost uniformly over the entire surface of the abrasive wheel or a part of it. The individual openings forming the perforation are connected to one another, with their distance to one another being chosen such that almost unimpeded continuous removal of the grinding dust is enabled.
An adapter used in this connection has a hook and loop fastener adaptation layer, a foam particle layer, and a velour layer. The hook and loop fastener adaptation layer faces toward the grinding wheel and is penetrated by the perforations. A typically round grinding wheel has a velour on its back for adhering to the grinding plate. The corresponding arrangement of the opening of the perforations relative to one another and relative to the extractor of the grinding disk causes almost unimpeded transport of the grinding dust to the extractor.